bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 283 (Happiness Is Golden!)
Plot Gil and Goby see a sad crab go by,and they want to do something to cheer him up. So the guppies learn about emotions. Songs: Be Happy (Pop), Show Off Your Smile (Pop) Shop: Deema's Happy Store Joke: Nonny - Saderoni and meanballs Storybook: The Happy Crew and the Sad Gorilla Field Trip: Happiness Party Storyboard Molly: "Hi, it's me, Molly and It's time for, uh, whatcha doin, Gilly" Gil:"Trying to launch firecrackers." Molly: "Aw, what?" (Gil ran away) Molly: "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" After the theme song,Goby and Gil swim by. Both:(to viewers)"Hi there." They kept going until they hear fireworks booming. They come across a crab who trying to launch the firecrackers. Goby: "Hi there." Gil "What are you doing?" Crab: "I'm trying to launch...fire crackers...but..." The launcher thing suddenly falls apart. Crab: "Augh! I worked so hard!" Goby: "Oh no! Your launcher broke!" Gil: "Can't you fix it?" Crab: "I can't fix it." Gil: "What are you using it for?" Crab: "A party. It's tonight." Goby: "Wow,a party?" Crab: "Yes...and now that the launcher broke,I can't launch any fire crackers..." Gil: "Is that what you do at parties?" Crab: "Yes...it happens to be my favorite thing...now I can't do it tonight..." The crab walks away,and Goby and Gil watch him with sad looks. Goby: "Poor thing....he looks sad..." Gil "Yeah...let's go,Goby..." Meanwhile at school,the guppies greet the viewers as they go to their seats. Molly,Oona,Deema,Nonny: "Good morning,Mr Grouper." Mr Grouper: "Good morning,everyone." Goby and Gil sat down at their seats with sad looks. Oona: "Hi,Goby." Deema: "Hi Gil." Goby and Gil:(sad)"Hi..." Mr Grouper: "Oh,what's the matter?" Goby: "Gil and I saw a crab...a sad one..." Gil: "Yeah...he's sad because his launcher broke..." Goby: "And we feel bad for him..." Mr Grouper: "So he's sad huh? Well,everyone has emotions." Oona: "Emotions? You mean like happy and sad?" Mr Grouper: "Right. Those are great examples of emotions." Gil: "Mr Grouper,what are other emotions?" Mr Grouper: "Let's think about some other emotions."(the backround turns blue)"When someone brings you something you like,you might feel..."(silent for an answer) Nonny: "Happy?" Mr Grouper: "Yep. But if you drop your ice cream cone,you most certainly might feel..."(silent for an answer) Goby: "Sad." Mr Grouper: "Aww,that's right. If someone accidentally bumps into you and your vase broke,you might feel..."(silent once again) Deema: "Angry." Mr Grouper: "Yeah. You might feel a little upset at first,but you can try to forgive them...there's other emotions such as shocked,embarrased,shy,or confused." Gil: "It's okay to get angry once in a while,but you have to calm down." (They sing Be Happy.) Deema comes by holding a box. Deema: "If there's a place where you want to be happy,then follow me." She shifts over to a desk and puts the box there. Nonny comes by. Deema: "Why hello there...say...you don't look very happy..." Nonny: "Of course I don't. I'm not happy and smiling all the time." Deema: "Well,you've certainly come to the right place." The backrounds transforms into a shop decorated with lots of happy faces. Deema: "We're going to make you a very happy customer. And to do that,I'm going to dress up funny! But all I need is a clown nose,a shoe,and a suprise box." Nonny: "You have everything,but you don't have the surprise box." Deema: "My word..."(to viewers)"I need your help. There are five boxes here;a big red,blue,big teal,small red, and small blue...the surprise box is the big teal one,so which one is is?" Little Fish: "That one." Deema: "Yeah. That's the box."(hands the box to Nonny)"Okay,if you would like to open the box,please..." Nonny opens the box,then gets...pied! They laughed. Nonny:(smiled)"Thank you. You've now made me a '''very '''happy person." Mr Grouper: "Ha! Excuse me! What time is it?" Deema: "It's time for lunch!" (They sing the lunchtime song.) Gil,Goby,and Nonny sat down in a park bench. Goby: "Gil,what did you get for lunch?" Gil: "I got a cheeseburger.What did you get for lunch Goby." Goby: "I've got Spaghetti and meatballs.What did you get Nonny." Nonny: "And I've got...saderoni and meanballs?" Little Fish: "Saderoni and meanballs? That's silly!" They let out bouts of laughter as the backround turns into an ocean scene. Molly: "Heh heh. It's always good to have emotions,and you can express your emotions." Gil: "Yeah." A depressed Little Fish comes by. Gil: "What's the matter,little guy?" Little Fish:(says nothing) Gil: "Come on,you can tell us." Little Fish: "......" Gil: "Come on!" Little Fish: "Hey!" Gil screams and falls onto the ground.Molly laugh as Goby comes by. Goby: "Molly,come on. We're drawing happy faces." The two kids come to the classroom,as they saw everyone drawing/painting happy faces except for Nonny,who drew a face with a frown. Deema: "Look how happy I look." Oona: "Everyone looks happy..."(looks at Nonny's)"Nonny?" The other guppies looked at Nonny. Oona: "Nonny,you made a sad face." Gil: "Aren't you happy?" Nonny: "No..." Deema: "Well,why ever not?" Nonny: "Because...I don't....smle..." Goby: "You can't?" Nonny: "No. I don't even know how..." Molly: "Well,we could help you." Gil: "Yeah." To be continued... Category:Bubble Guppies reboot Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes